Chaotic Warriors
by PJATO-FAN-4-LIFE
Summary: Iknow there is alot of these but this one is different.PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ.my first fanfic flames accepted.if have an idea for oc i will accepet. Major OOCness rated M to be safe


Chaotic Warriors

Perseus POV

Meetings and Memories

I was leading a part of my unit of CW's to The Voids' new evil empire base all the way there my mind couldn't help but to drift back to that night that drove me to do this.

_(Flashback) _

_I was in the sword arena practicing. Annabeth walked in and came up to me. _

_"Percy, can we talk?" she asked me._

_"Okay." I said as she started to lead me down to the beach. Then she turned and said something that broke me completely._

_"Percy I'm breaking up with you." _

_"Wh-what? Why?" _

_"There's someone else." She said and walked away as if it was nothing then my knees buckled under me. I stayed in that position for several minutes disgusting the information before I running to my cabin and cried myself to sleep. _

_The next day on my way to lunch I saw something that __brought up several emotions. I felt hate, hurt, and betrayed all at once. I saw Annabeth kissing my half-brother Mike. That whiny jerk went on one quest to kill Medusa which I already done and everyone treated him like the Savior of Olympus. I sat down at my table only to see Mike with my dad at the head table. My dad spoke up._

_"Everyone, I would like to claim Michael as my favorite son!" Cheers erupted from all the campers. I felt like my heart was ripped out and stepped on. I simply ran back to the cabin and packed a bag. Before I left I remembered to get the ring I had gotten her. One day I will return and then I would give it to her just to show her what she missed out on._

_A couple of months later I was walking down and alley hungry, broke, and tired with no money and nothing to eat . When a man came out of this swirling black vortex and offers me a job of the life time._

_(End of flashback) _

That was about 100 years ago when those happen. But you know what you might think I would be mad, resentful and probably hate all of their gut, but I don't. I just feel sorry for them pathetic begins really.

When everyone had made it over the wall of the voids empire I started to split the team seven up.

"Alright hell you and hope go west keep an eye out. Grab as many weapons as you can, don't hesitate to take down the enemy, don't forget to set the bombs and to keep in touch." I told the twin sisters before they could leave.

"Yes sir." They responded in that freaky way twins do and set off to do as told.

"Wolf you Falcon same goes for you, but on the east side."

"Yes sir." Falcon said while Wolf said "You got it" it went about the same for Joy and Jacob only for the south.

"Alright Z it just you and me with the north. "I told her as we began to head that way. We had set up a couple bombs killed about ten guys when suddenly I felt a presence that brought up some good memories as well as bad.

(_Flashback)_

_I was just beat my best friend Void in one of our many battles._

"_What the now score?300 to 298 maybe." I said a little bit cocky with a smirk as I dumped water on my head._

"_Hey don't get too cocky plus I let you have about 100 of those like the last one lil' bro." He said drinking the rest of water in his bottle. Over the years of training and working together we became good friends more like brothers we even started to call each other brother._

"_Percy and Void come to my office." said Chaos over the loud speaker._

"_Race you!" I yelled as I started to run out of the training room into the hall._

"_Hey that not fair you cheat." I heard Void yell as he started to run after me._

"_Ha try and catch up if you can." I yelled as I turn the corner to Chaos office._

_I was just about to reach the door when suddenly Void pop in front of me. As I slid to a halt I could hear him laughing._

"_I win." He said after his fit of laughter._

"_You call me a cheat and you used your powers." I said a little miffed that I loss and didn't think of it._

"_You're just mad because you didn't think of it." He said as he knocked on the door. I saw the man I thought of as a real father Chaos the creator of the universe and king of the universe and father of all pronominal gods and Void._

"_Hey Dad!" Void and I said at the same time as we went and sat down in one of the chair in the room._

"_Ah my boys I just wanted to see if Perseus here wanted to officially be a part of the family?" He said._

"_Are you serious of course I would, but wouldn't my dad have to give up rights to me as his son first?" I asked the man that I would soon be my adoptive father._

"_Well I overheard in a meeting on Olympus him saying and I quote "He is no son of mine." He said the last part in a voice that sounded like Poseidon's voice only angry. "So-" As he goes back to speaking in his original voice. All you have to do is accept and drink from the cup of the undying prince then it will be officially the Prince of Space."_

"_Yes I accept." I said before I got the cup and drank from it._

"_Well the only thing left to do is tell the people, crown you, and train you on your new powers." Said the proud voice of my new brother "No time to waste. I beat you want to tell your girlfriend before anyone else. I would hate for you to be a prince for only a couple of hour then be killed by your girlfriend." He said jokingly._

_I knew perfectly well who he was talking about everyone did the girl I have like a super huge crush my other best friend and my lieutenant. A lot of people said we would get together it was just amount of time before we do. We don't really have good success in relationships. So I don't try to go father then just friends. He was right though I did want to tell going tell her the news._

_After the crowning ceremony and training everything seem to be going well the evil force doom has been really quit lately. _

_(Twenty years later)_


End file.
